


Lucky Number Seven

by psuedo118



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 2, Bragging, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyalin prompt: Kya brags that she has done what Tenzin never could do, give Lin seven consecutive orgasms in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Number Seven

“Are you happy with her?”

“I am.”

Tenzin can’t help let out a sigh. And Lin eyes him from where she stands beside him, they’re both outside looking out over Republic City. This is the first dinner they’ve all had together, with Kya and Lin attending as an official couple. Kya excused herself to help with the dishes to give Lin and Tenzin chance to talk.

“I’m sorry if this is awkward for you. This has nothing to do with what happened between us. I’m happy for you and Pema. And I hope that you can be happy for Kya and I.”

“My sister and Lin Beifong.” He shakes his head ruefully. “I’ll adjust. As long as you’re both happy.”

“I am Tenzin. For the first time in years, I truly am.”

He watches as Kya emerges from the temple, to see Lin off on the ferry for the night. He heard Lin say she can’t stay because she has an early appointment with the President in the morning. And he knows that Kya has an early meditation session with Jinora tomorrow. They bid him goodnight as they walk off in the moonlight, easy smiles between them. He can see it now, the simple pure joy that dances across Kya’s face when she see’s Lin. He wonders how long they’ve been dancing around one another, perhaps all their lives. And finally, some of the guilt he carried over the years, for falling in love with Pema instead of Lin lifts. He and Lin were never meant to be. It’s still awkward to know that Lin is dating his sister, but somehow it makes sense. With all his musings, he doesn’t realise that Kya has returned already from the dock. She joins him at the courtyard railing, to look at the lights shining from Republic City.

“Lin told me what you said.”

“I have no doubt that she did.”

“I appreciate it, Tenzin.” Instead of answering, he just nods. At ease for once, with his sister.

“After all, it must be hard knowing that you’ll forever be second best to me.”

“Wha-”

“Tenzin. Lets’ be serious. Lin Beifong is one hell of a woman. And you let her go.”

Tenzin can’t quite mask the astonishment that’s floored him into silence as he hears Kya continue:

“Pema is lovely. And you two are clearly well matched, but Lin picked me. Isn’t that incredible? That strong, stubborn, hard as nails, independent woman chose me. After she had you.”

Tenzin finds his voice as he manages to splutter, “Yes, well-”

“Not that it was really a competition. Lin told me about the trouble you had in the sack.”

“Kya!” he shouts on the verge of an aneurysm. 

She laughs as she links their arms together, to walk back to the Temple. “Tenzin, you two just weren’t compatible! And it was your first relationship really. And all that pressure: The Greatest Earth Bender in the World's daughter dates the Avatar’s Air Bending Son. No wonder it didn’t work out.”

“And you two are compatible??” He says, his ego bruised at her insinuations.

Kya can’t help the chuckle of mirth. “Of course!” She pauses before saying slyly, “You know that earthquake a few weeks ago? That they say originated somewhere downtown in Republic City? Well…”

“What!?”

“It was the first time we had ever- you know- and Lin lost control. So earthquake!”

She can’t stop the absolute beam of pride that emanates from her, and it grates Tenzin to no end.

“Kya. Please.”

“Bet you never made Lin have an earthquake.”

Tenzin desperately tries to block the images coursing through his brain, until he says as if to discredit her: “But there were several tremors that- oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Please. Stop talking.”

“Multiple. Earthquakes.”

“Kya! Stop!”

“I’m a water-bender little brother. And I’ve seen somethings on my travels.”

“I’m sure you have.” Tenzin practically scowls.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing.  
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> Anon! Thank you for the prompt!


End file.
